knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
Anne Mayer/Role ME-0 Pray
Anne and Pray's first major contribution was at the Battle of O'Connelly where they proved themselves worthy of their rank as Master Knights. Though Anne's actual participation in the conflict was not divulged, it can be surmised from the snippets and references scattered throughout the series that Anne played a pivotal role in attaining victory. During the battle, Anne met Ray Nelson who was tasked with supporting Anne's charge to the heart of the Beast infestation through his God of Metal archery skills. Ray mentioned that despite him being a prodigious genius with greater raw talent, he felt that it was Anne, not him, who could actually bring about the successful end of the battle. He then further explained that if the two of them fought, Anne would still won even if though she is nothing more but an "ordinary" yet tenacious Knight. Anne responded that what matters in the battlefield is the heart, the will to win, not talent or skills. Ruin Corp Conspiracy Anne became embroiled in a conspiracy by Ruin Corp to cover their illegal activities in Planet O'Connelly. It was shown that they were secretly conducting forbidden R&D experiments through a hidden facility at the planet; presumably, Ruin Corp was reviving NRA's Chimera soldier project. Upon hearing the rumors, Knight Order sent an investigation team exclusively composed of Knights - members of which included Anne and Viola. It was later revealed that Viola was actually working with Ruin for personal profit. He undermined the investigation by trapping the team in a prepared kill box while they were scouting the hidden facility. Unfortunately for him, Anne survived the ambush and was able to escape back to Central Order to make her report. When Viola was about to assassinate Anne, Pray walked in on him and then killed him in cold blood to protect Anne. For this act, Pray was arrested and tried for murder although she was given some allowances in acknowledgement of her past achievements and the fact that Viola was maliciously involved in conspiracy and assassination (although still unproven by court at the time of murder). Pray's punishment was a severe demotion in rank, revocation of her titles and special privileges, and the herculean task of winning the Battle of Velchees as penance. As part of the punishment, she was also to be monitored at all times though the court granted Pray's request to have Anne designated as her supervisor. Battle of Velchees As Pray's court-designated supervisor, Anne was also sent to the Battle of Velchees as part of a special subjugation force meant to be a forlorn hope. Anne and Pray were seen as the best counterpart that can match the twin EX-Type Zeroes Cross Eye Alpha and Beta due to their paralleling combat coordination. The Knight duo fought the Cross Eye twins repeatedly in a span of six months. During that time, they slowly improved their battle instincts and techniques to properly adapt to Alpha and Beta's behavior patterns. They also perfected their mastery of Pray Style to fully tap into the power of wave techniques which can counter the closed space effects of Phenomenon Weapon Balisarda. Once Anne and Pray were already confident that they can match against the Cross Eyes, the rallied AE-Knight Order combined task force proceeded to launch a gambit for an all-or-nothing assault. A whole fleet was sacrificed to lure Alpha and Beta into position where three G-34 Satellite Cannons unleashed their fire on them. Despite negating the attack, Alpha and Beta were pushed down to the surface by the force of the incoming particle beam. As their high mobility and flight had been temporarily neutralized, Anne and Pray were now in range to engage the Cross Eyes in a fight. The intensity of the fight was such that it totally destroyed the surface, changing the landscape of the planet forever. Anne and Pray ultimately gained an upper hand and they were able to slay Beta while Alpha retreated in defeat. With the EX-Type Zeroes gone, the whole battle soon ended afterwards. The combined task force had a clear path to the Nest where the reign of twin Queens E-99 & E-101 was finally ended. Anne, alongside Pray and five others, was recognized as a Hero of the Velchees War. They were showered with praises and rewards while the media celebrated their triumphant deeds during the battle. Anne was depressed and traumatized by the casualties in the battle, especially the soldiers who consciously sacrificed themselves for Anne and Pray to get the opportunity to slay the Cross Eyes. She then proposed to AE and Knight Order a concept paper for a "Clean War", envisioning a future wherein humans are no longer needed to be deployed to battlefields. In order to totally remove the risk of casualties, human soldiers on the ground would be replaced by highly advanced battle dolls that can simulate emotions, understand socio-cultural nuances including sensitivities to potential negative media perception, possess a degree of intellect and reason, and embrace humanity and the human condition. The Clean War concept gave serious considerations for the creation of dolls that are asymptotically close as possible to being a real person. In order to realize this concept, Anne founded the anti-Beast research organization, PPP Foundation, and served as its principal executive Chief. Departure from Pray Unfortunately, Pray committed her second murder on another fellow Knight soon after the Battle of Velchees. Her reputation then plummeted and she was publicly condemned. Since the Knight Order cannot simply let this crime go with the same rebuke as last time, Anne arranged for a plea bargain deal wherein she and Pray would take on extra missions that would significantly progress humanity's initiative in the Human-Beast conflict. Pray's freedom was severely restricted within the jurisdiction of Central Order and she had to return her assigned AB Sword in disgrace. All these did not matter to Pray however but there was one more stipulation: Anne would have to be transferred to the Northern Order where increasing Beast encounters and the general threat on the frontiers were deemed critical. Pray pleaded for Anne to stay but Anne was already resolute on her decision to leave Pray's side. Anne was already experiencing tremendous amount of guilt over the fact that Pray would go so far as to kill people just to "protect" or isolate her in jealousy. Anne wanted a temporary break so that the two of them can have a breather from their overburdening relationship that was surely growing abusive. She was hoping that with their separate time alone, they would turn themselves for the better so that a future reunion would be more healthy. During her stay in Northern Order, Anne achieved many things. She went to several battlefields and contributed greatly in seizing victory. Anne then concurrently became a commissioned Colonel in the AUA, and a Military Adviser for AE all while handling her duties as a Knight. She soon started withdrawing from active field combat roles, preferring instead to do command and back support functions. Anne cited that her main consideration for this withdrawal was her own physical body which was in bade shape due to the many injuries received from countless battles that she participated in. Despite this, Anne would still head into combat when the situation needs it, especially if it would lead to saving many people. Among her notable fights at this point was the encounter with Lucifer. Anne was now more of a diplomat, politician, and commander rather than a Knight. She had already started looking forward to a quiet retirement back in Arin once the plea bargain expires along with Pray's punishment. Anne fantasized that they would be reunited again and have a docile, idyllic life together as promised. She further stated that they would live at a house in the countryside with spacious flower gardens while running a café. Battle of Void Anne went to Planet Void as an AE Military Adviser overseeing the battle against Queen D-38 - this was supposed to be her last mission before retirement. She directly supervised the AUA Expeditionary Force under Admiral Jack Norton that was deployed to reinforce the already involved AE forces that were recently battered by D-38's surprise attack. Anne was shown ambivalent and expressing utilitarian pragmatism in her opinions of the battle. She supposedly assisted in planning the operation to take down EX-Type Zero Blue Ring as part of the greater effort to restore AE's orbital superiority and siege bombardment. After Blue Ring's capture, Anne was left as the only available Knight that can effectively fight on the field. Master Knight Leo, Anne's disciple, requested her as a substitute for a rescue mission to reestablish contact with the Elite Armor Unit which had gone too far ahead of other advancing units and are now trapped behind enemy lines. Despite showing apprehension over the fact that it had been years since she last picked up a sword, Anne still went upon seeing the condition of the local populace. Anne then arrived at the Elite Armor Unit's location just in time before they could be wiped out by D-38's Type 5. As the unit regrouped, Anne relayed orders for a retreat but the unit's commander, Captain Maggie, declared that they are willingly charging far ahead so that they can end the battle earlier. She then revealed that they are all locals who volunteered to retake their home back from the Beast invaders. Captain Maggie petitioned Anne to join them but Anne flatly refused to her chagrin. Anne explained that since AE can now resume their orbital bombardment, the battle would end within six months without having to expose infantry to any unnecessary risks. Maggie replied that Void would have completely lost its habitability at the end of those six months due to the intense bombardment and D-38's continued erosion during that time. Anne then accepted the suicidal charge as it can potentially save the planet and its settler colony. The Elite Armor Unit and Anne headed for Route D, an underground cavern tunnel that leads directly inside D-38's Nest with access to the throne chamber. The route got the moniker as the "Road of Pilgrims" because many have "martyred" themselves while attempting to breach the Nest this way. Hundreds of beasts blocked the route but the unit still pressed on with Anne leading in front. As they went further in however, they encountered stronger beasts including Named Type 2 Stag Beetle. Anne confronted Stag Beetle but she was beaten back. The Elite Armor Unit then scrambled to withdraw away from the Type 2 but they were now slowly being overwhelmed. As they were being cornered, the unit assumed a tight defensive formation ready to fight to the last moment. Stag Beetle then crashed through a wall which surprised the unit and also threw their formation off. Before Stag Beetle can kill another soldier, Anne then strained herself to spring into action. She was able to parry Stag Beetle's attack with a kick while simultaneously decapitating the named beast. The unit then regrouped again for a final assault to the throne chamber where they were able to suppress D-38's guards after a weary fight that further inflicted losses. Anne, exhausted, then walked to D-38 and slain her - thus ending the battle in favor of humans. War of Prayer After her retirement party at Planet Valtia, Anne was just about to board her flight back to Arin when news of the planet's fall started circulating. All travels to Arin were immediately suspended until further notice from the AE Gate Administration. Anne was then greeted by AUA military personnel led by Lt.Col. Dyne who requested her for a favor to initiate an independent rescue mission of their home planet. He petitioned Anne to join them not as a "Knight" but as a Colonel of AUA and a dutiful citizen of Arin. Anne accepted the task due to her personal circumstances of wanting to ensure Pray's safety. At the same time, Deputy Chief of Eastern Order Dry Leonhard made an official announcement confirming the fall of Arin and Central Order by the surprise invasion of Beast Queen E-34. However, he did not divulged the real identity of the Queen due to potential public repercussion and distrust on the Knights (also, more importantly, on his credibility and leadership). He then rallied the formation of an ad hoc coalition between AE elements and Knights that would spearhead the Arin Recovery Campaign under his structure and authority - thus forming the New Alliance. AUA Expeditionary forces started gathering in Valtia to commence their own independent recovery campaign separate from New Alliance but they were shut down by Dry who wanted to consolidate all of humanity's effective fighting strength under his control. Dyne and Anne were then pursued by Master Knights Bernet and Dan (both from Eastern Order and under Dry). As the two AUA officers were being apprehended, Anne pointed out that there are clusters of meteors alongside unidentified ships entering the atmosphere - the Battle of Valtia was already underway. Battle of Valtia Anne was brought to a New Alliance-affiliated bunker as per orders from Dry to lock her up into safety. However, Anne refused to simply stand around and watch while the Beasts invaded the planet. She then assumed the role of a strategic and tactical commander who coordinated the proper deployment position of troops for maximum effect. She also correctly predicted the objectives and movement of the Beasts. Anne demonstrated her adept commander skills as well as her influence as she was able to rally and bring in non-New Alliance forces to assist in the battle. Using her personal contacts, she convinced several factions of different political stances to temporarily cooperate with New Alliance despite their apprehensions against Dry's ambitions for unification. During the battle, Anne organized a substantial portion of the rapid defensive response that countered the initial Beast threat. When the battle subsided, the Manaan mothership carrier then revealed its true intent: E-34's EX-Type Zero Fear as well as four Morglays. Fear used one of the Morglays to struck out the Eden Fortress. The Phenomenon Weapon continued tunneling through and lodged itself on the mantle, triggering catastrophic Level 5 climate change and rendering the planet no longer habitable. From her bunker, Anne felt the shock wave from Morglay's impact as well as its reverberating closed space. Shocked and in disbelief, she then went outside to gain visual proof that Morglay was indeed used. As she was surveying the situation, Fear approached her but did not do anything further. Anne was more than alarmed to suddenly have an EX-Type Zero staring closely at her just inches away from her face. The nervous staredown was only broken with the arrival of Dry himself who warded Fear away from Anne. Dry then gave her his custom-made heavy DC Coat and instructed the twins Ron and Rune to teleport Anne away to a safety shelter 2km away. Before being taken away, Anne tried to warn Dry that Fear is much more powerful powerful than other EX-Types they have encountered but Dry simply assured her that he can stand up to match Fear. Departure from Valtia After the Battle of Valtia, Dry ordered Anne to be solely detained in a tower under heavy guard by an entire company of New Alliance troops as well as sixteen Knights and five Master Knights. Anne's detainment was both for political and personal reasons to Dry. Anne's established reputation, charm, and influence can attract factions to join her cause - threatening to replace Dry and the New Alliance even if not by intent. The AUA that Anne led was seen as a hotbed that can turn into a competing parallel structure. More so, the cohesiveness of New Alliance was already crumbling since confidence in their competence was shattered after the battle. Dry then wanted to turn Anne into an asset instead of a liability by putting up a facade that Anne is actually part of New Alliance. On the other hand, Dry has a personal interest on locking up Anne as he is an overprotective and desperately love-struck Anne freak. Anne was visited by Milo who Dry turned to as a medium to reveal who E-34 really is. Anne was beyond shocked when she learned that Pray is the new Beast Queen recognized as the worst threat to humanity. Milo then advised the devastatingly lost Anne of her choices before passing critical information that would enable her to escape should she make up her mind to go meet Pray. Anne was still confused but there was one thing clear at this point: she needs to go to Arin and meet Pray. She then contacted the AUA, who patiently waited for their leader, and made quick preparations for the escape. Anne then unlocked the door and deactivated the DC Coats and electronic equipment of the guarding Knights and Master Knights. Kiri, Dry's XO and right-hand man, warned Anne to go back to her room without doing anything stupid but Anne smiled at them and said that she was just going out for a walk. The guards then attempted to block her but Anne pushed them all aside with brute force. Midway through the tower, A-10 greeted Anne with the sight of the other guards already disabled and incapacitated. The arrangements for A-10's ownership were then finalized and Anne formally became A-10's master; A-10 then continued assisting her master's escape by blowing up the responding forces sent to stop them. The AUA with Anne and A-10 boarded their confiscated Flagship Alcyone but they were halted by New Alliance's fleet who set-up an immediate orbital blockade. After much talking between Anne and Dry, the latter had to relent to Anne's stubbornness and firm decision on the caveat that the AUA would be considered as an advanced party of New Alliance so that Dry and his coalition could at least save face. Third Battle of Arin Upon arriving at Arin's orbital space, Anne and the AUA was able to give immediate relief to Admiral Norton's exhausted fleet which had already been cornered. They regrouped and Anne was able to reunite with Jill McKellen, a close friend and classmate from her time at the Knights Academy. Jill briefed Anne about Arin's situation while they bonded together. Unknown to Anne, this would be their last time together. The AUA Relief Force quickly made preparations on how to deliver proper rescue to the remaining survivors on the surface below. It was acknowledged that only Anne and A-10 would be sent down to minimize chances of being detected as well as due to the limited resources of the AUA. A plan was then devised, known as the Landfall Operation, that would have the two descend aboard Ed's highly maneuverable fighter while the rest of the AUA would charge in to distract the blockade. Hopefully, the charge would create gaps wherein Ed can squeeze in. The 7th Colony of Arin, with Jill guarding inside, was used as a battering ram to push through the blockade. Several beasts attempted to halt the charge but they were repelled by the efforts of the escorting AUA warships and by Jill. Before her last moments, Jill conveyed to Anne that she was Arin's real hope in winning the war and that the only thing Jill's weak self could do was to sacrifice herself to pave Anne's way. Anne made it safely down the surface although she was chased by several beasts including the dreaded Black Sharks. May Zail, aboard the Arden, then contacted Anne and led her to an escape tunnel while she stayed behind to cover her exit. Anne was then met by the Arc Rider who escorted them to the Zail Seabed Base, the only standing safe haven in Arin. Upon reaching the base, Anne suffered from emotional and mental breakdown. She was terribly overburdened with guilt over the fact that Pray, her dearest friend, has caused so much suffering and death. Moreover, Jill and May had to sacrifice themselves just so she can reach Arin and met up with her. Chen berated Anne for failing in her Knightly duties and more importantly in being a morale symbol for hope to the despairing survivors. Anne already knew that she had to surmount her own emotions to save humanity. She then steeled her resolve to slay E-34. The surviving remnants of AUA and other survivors strategized on how to best assault the eroded Core Temple currently being used as the Nest. They acknowledged that huge numbers would not work; therefore, it would be better to just send in Anne and A-10 alone to slip past into the Core Temple while the rest of the AUA would sacrifice themselves, again for Anne's sake, to distract E-34's brood army. The plan was launched immediately when the Beasts finally spotted the Zail Seabed Base and invaded it. With the assembled AUA forces rallying for a major faux assault, Anne was able to deeply sneak in within Beast territory with the help of a small number of escorts. The AUA began pouring in and was able to break past enemy lines but their confidence was shattered with the arrival of Blue Beetle who wiped them out using MJOLNIR. The civilian survivors who were escaping through submersibles were also hunted down. Nonetheless, the AUA forces were comforted by the thought that they succeeded with their objective. As Anne and A-10 neared Core Temple, their other escorts, including Ed, peeled off to lure away the pursuing Beasts. The two then continued their journey on foot and was able to rendezvous with Kamad and Kamal who passed them information regarding the Second Battle of Arin. Anne and A-10 then carried on after receiving supplies and equipment from the siblings. While on their way, Blue Beetle directed a troop of Beasts to intercept them before personally attacking. Due to his armor suit form, Blue Beetle was far out of Anne's range so A-10 proceeded to bring him closer. Blue Beetle gained the upper hand in his fight against A-10 wherein the latter's gear were mostly lost but the EX-Type Zero was lured within the range of Anne's strike. She then jumped off a building and destroyed Blue Beetle's Blue Gladiator form although the EX-Type Zero survived unscathed. Anne and Blue Beetle then engaged against each other and the Master Knight initially won the fight by slicing through his "body". Unfortunately Blue Beetle still still had one more trick up his sleeve: he purged his armor to reveal that what Anne sliced up was merely another equipment gear. Thankfully, A-10 rescued Anne at the nick of time before she got hit with Blue Beetle's sword. The fight then continued again but it seemed as if the Beast had already overpowered Anne this time around. In a last ditch effort, Anne ran towards the EX-Type Zero to face his charge. Just before the latter's strike connected, Anne made her attack and was able to slay Blue Beetle. Her resolved wavered upon seeing Pray. }}